With the rapidly increasing dependence on electronic communications and the accompanying efforts to make these communications smaller, faster, and cheaper, the complexity of designing communications systems is also increasing. At least for these reasons, electronics designers are continually trying to fit more functionality into smaller and smaller packages, and although this increased integration may lead to smaller and more desirable products, it may also greatly increase the amount of effort required for designing and testing such systems. For example, variations in fabrication processes may result in integrated systems exhibiting significant differences in performance between lots and even between wafers. Accordingly, ways for tuning and/or characterizing integrated systems are needed in order to provide consistent performance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.